boom_beachfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dr. Kavan
BOOM BEACH WIKI BOOM BEACH WIKI Dr. Kavan Dr Kavan.png Years in the jungle have had a pronounced effect on Dr. Kavan. He now uses natural oils to groom his moustache. Summary Dr. Kavan is a Hero who supports your troops in battle using his abilities. To unlock him, you must beat Hammerman's HQ level 25. As a healing Hero, he does not do damage of any kind. Similar to Medics, he will heal your troops. As a Hero, he does not require time or Gold to train. If he is defeated in battle, he will reappear in the Hero Hut after the battle, fully healed and ready to fight again. His Hero Perk is Galvanizing Presence, which reduces incoming damage of troops he heals for a short period of time. Hero Abilities Similar to Gunboat Weaponry, Hero Abilities can be used during battle at the cost of Gunboat energy. Your hero can only have one ability active in a battle. The ability can be fired more than once, but the energy cost increases each time. The following are the three abilities available to Dr. Kavan. Click one to read more about it. Crystal Critters.png Ice Shields.png Second Wind.png Crystal Critters Ice Shields Second Wind Offensive Strategy As a support type hero, Dr. Kavan is arguably the most versatile hero. He is in essence a super Medic, and will excel best in attack strategies that already feature Medics. Unlike Sgt. Brick or Cpt. Everspark, Dr. Kavan's Hero Abilities can be used while inside a Smoke Screen. This can come in handy when Smoke Screens are in use. Upgrade Differences Each upgrade increases Dr. Kavan's hitpoints by 6%, heal per second by 4%, and damage reduction percentage point by 0.3% (except for the final upgrade). Statistics Movement Speed Speed.png Heal Range Range.png Heal Speed Heal Iconr.png Headquarters Level Required HQ Icon.png Hero Perk GoldStar.png Perk Duration GoldStar.png Moderate / 270 Short / 3-6 Tiles 0.6 sec 7 Galvanizing Presence 6 sec Level Level.png Hitpoints Hitpoint.png Heal per Second Heal Iconr.png Damage Reduction GoldStar.png Upgrade Cost Gold.png Upgrade Time Stopwatch.png Instant Diamond.png Headquarters Level Required HQ Icon.png 1 800 36 5% N/A N/A N/A 7 2 850 37 5.3% 360,000 15h 377 7 3 900 39 5.6% 360,000 15h 377 8 4 950 40 5.9% 535,500 17h 451 9 5 1,010 42 6.2% 759,600 19h 538 10 6 1,070 44 6.5% 759,600 19h 538 11 7 1,130 46 6.8% 945,000 21h 610 12 8 1,200 47 7.1% 1,377,000 23h 740 13 9 1,280 49 7.4% 1,800,000 1d 2h 868 14 10 1,350 51 7.7% 1,800,000 1d 2h 868 15 11 1,430 53 8% 2,520,000 1d 5h 1,051 16 12 1,520 55 8.3% 3,420,000 1d 8h 1,263 16 13 1,610 58 8.6% 3,420,000 1d 8h 1,263 17 14 1,710 60 8.9% 4,230,000 1d 11h 1,445 18 15 1,810 62 9.2% 4,815,000 1d 12h 1,559 19 16 1,920 65 9.5% 4,815,000 1d 12h 1,559 20 17 2,030 67 9.8% 5,751,000 1d 15h 1,750 21 18 2,150 70 10% 6,408,000 1d 16h 1,869 22 19 2,610 85 12% 6,858,000 1d 17h 1,953 22 Max Hero Ability Level by Hero Level Ability Dr. Kavan Level 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 Crystal Critters 1 1 1 2 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 6 6 Ice Shields - 1 1 1 2 2 2 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 4 5 5 5 6 Second Wind - - 1 1 1 2 2 2 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 4 6 6 6 ARTICLE INFORMATION Top Contributors King Dragonhoff MagmaHound Brini Lucqz Comments (5) Categories Other Languages Community content is available under CC-BY-SA unless otherwise noted. EXPLORE PROPERTIES Fandom Gamepedia D&D Beyond Muthead Futhead FOLLOW US OVERVIEW About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap COMMUNITY Community Central Support Help ADVERTISE Media Kit Contact FANDOM APPS Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat. D&D Beyond Boom Beach Wiki is a FANDOM Games Community. VIEW FULL SITE